The present invention describes the use and method of administration of compounds which are both highly effective at relatively low concentrations against a broad spectrum of microorganisms, and additionally provide a relatively satisfactory margin of safety. The compositions containing substituted imidazolyl compounds of the present invention are at least 5 to 10 times more active than certain distantly related imidazolyl compounds of the prior art, providing effectiveness at relatively low concentrations, as well as satisfactory margins of safety.
Imidazolyl compounds, in which the heterocyclic rings are joined by a methyleneamine bridge, have been prepared and found to have some antibacterial activity; however, such compounds have not been entirely satisfactory for these purposes. The concentration at which such compounds are active is generally much higher than the desirable level; therefore, said compounds do not provide a satisfactory margin of safety. Illustrative of said compounds which have been prepared and found to have such activity are, for example, 3-[(1-methyl-5-nitro-2-imidazolylmethylene)amino]-2-oxazolidinone and 1-[(1-methyl-5-nitro-2-imidazolylmethylene)amino]-2-imidazolidinone.